


Fuse Tries

by animegirl1363



Category: K (Anime), K Project
Genre: M/M, SCEPTER 4 - Freeform, stop being thirsty Fuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegirl1363/pseuds/animegirl1363
Summary: In which Fuse tries to get into Reisi's pants.





	Fuse Tries

**Author's Note:**

> A horrible drabble I made for a challenge in the k project animo and figured I should just put it up on this site too.

After a long, hard day's work, Reisi was making his way back to his office to rest. Anyone has access to his office, though no one goes in without permission first. Today was a different story. When he entered his room the lights were dimmed down and there was a trail of roses leading up to his desk. That didn't faze him. What surprised him was who was stationed atop his desk.

Fuse. He was laying on his right side like some pin-up girl and the most seductive look on his face.

Reisi walked up to Fuse.

"Hello captain~" His voice was lower than usual and sounded more sultry. It was perfect for someone who was forcing their voice to sound like that. "Do you need help relaxing~?"

"...As a matter of fact I do. Fuse-kun would you do me the honor of being my puzzle partner?" Reisi took up the offer.

"Sure captain..." his voice back to normal, and laced with obvious annoyance, he put together a puzzle with Reisi.


End file.
